


Unfortunate Truths (in French)

by Sophrosune (polishmyarmor)



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/Sophrosune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic of cuteness for furloughday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Truths (in French)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/gifts).



Colin opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 3 a.m. was far too early to be awake. He was eager to go back to his dream. He rolled over, smiling, and whispered, “je ne comprends pas.”


End file.
